


Bells Are Ringing

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Anime, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Agnes spends Christmas in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. This is set after the anime.

**Bells Are Ringing**

Agnes stepped out of the cathedral in to the dark night. It was slightly after midnight here in Rome. She let a sigh. As nice as it was to be here, she was a little homesick and felt rather out of place. She barely knew anyone here. Of course, she barely knew anyone back in Amsterdam anymore. The Vatican had sent a new set of priests and sisters, but they weren't the familiar faces Agnes was used to, and none of them really understood just what she had been through. She had found herself more and more on her own.

So the invitation to participate in the Christmas services in Rome had been a rather welcome one. Agnes was an outsider here too, but at least this wasn't her home where she was an outsider. Looking up at the night sky, she smiled at the stars. The bells all around the city began tolling midnight and Christmas day. She shivered a little; it was colder than she had expected or packed for.

A coat was draped over her shoulders, and Agnes almost started. Hugue now stood beside her silently, giving no sign that he was responsible for the coat over her shoulders. But then, that was Hugue. He never asked or looked for thanks. Agnes was going to thank him anyway. She smiled up at him and let him take her arm as they headed back to the AX's dormitories. There were worse places they both could be.


End file.
